


[猪尔无差][翻译]The One With the Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 标题: The One With the Ugly Christmas Sweaters作者: foxxing (gayfantasticfour)分级: 全年龄配对: 王嘉尔/朴珍荣（无差）原文链接: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5489456已授权
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	[猪尔无差][翻译]The One With the Ugly Christmas Sweaters

The One With the Ugly Christmas Sweaters

“在范，只要你闭嘴我就真的给你十亿。”

珍荣已经花了20分钟和他最好的朋友——在范，争论自己到底该不该去在范室友办的派对。他几乎是在认识林在范的同时就知道Mark了，毕竟他们两从大学毕业后就一直住在一起，但是珍荣一点也不了解Mark的朋友。他在大学期间参加一些派对时倒是和其中几个见过面，但现在已经过去了四年，他也基本远离了那种生活。在范平时主要是跟在珍荣屁股后面玩的，其实他也对Mark的朋友不太熟，但总的来说，在范更像是交际花一类的人物——作为一个天生爱玩的人，似乎无论去哪儿他总能找到什么人聊上两句，而不在乎交谈对象是不是喜欢在聊天时突然做起呕吐的模仿表演的那类人。但不知出于什么原因，每次只要是Mark在他们公寓里办起派对，林在范总是会求着珍荣参加。

“你才没有十亿。”

珍荣因为被冒犯而发出一声嘲弄。他一屁股重重的坐在厨房里的高脚凳上，手撑着一边脸等着炉子上的水烧开。“你怎么知道？”

在范的笑声从电话那头传过来，这声音正在激怒他，但同时也带给珍荣一种奇异的平静的满足感。从他记事起——从他们还是小婴儿的时候起，他就和在范是朋友了。即使大部分人因为他性子直而都觉得他有点蠢，但是珍荣知道在范实际上相当聪明，他只是表现出对人们的话无所谓的样子，好让自己更讨人喜欢。当然这也不是每次都有效果，因为他有时又做过了头。但是，在范还有好的一点是他忘性大，他很容易生气，但也总是最先不再计较的人。珍荣挺嫉妒他这一点，而不是像他自己，长期处于气鼓鼓的状态中。珍荣听到电话那头关门的声音，想必是Mark回来了。“因为，”在范说，“如果你有十亿，你压根就不会让我住在这种贫民窟里。”

珍荣翻了个白眼。“你才没有住在平民窟。”那一头，Mark好像朝在范头上扔了个什么东西打掉了他手里的电话，听筒里传来在范遥远的反抗声，珍荣不由得笑了。过了一会，林在范重新捡起电话。“也许不是吧，但是我的室友正想杀了我。”珍荣几乎能看到他撅嘴的表情了。

他听到那边背后Mark的嘶吼，“如果我想要杀你，你早就已经死了。”

“看见了没？我都是在和什么样的人打交道。你会来的，珍荣儿。”

“大概吧。”

在范叹了一口气。“我要怎么才能说服你？”

“告诉我不用去。”

“就当是为了我，你最好的朋友。你的另一半。你的兄弟。你的唯一。你的灵魂伴——”

“够了，我知道了。”朴珍荣重重的叹了一口气，但在在范甚少显露出来的活力和听筒里的小声欢呼让他很难保持这种不开心的状态。“嘿，我只是说我知道了。我又没说要去。”

林在范的声音听起来更得意了，等在派对上碰到他的时候，珍荣一定要给他一拳。“你才不用明说。我知道你总是会来的，你不过是喜欢我求你。”

“我要挂你电话了。”

“想得美，珍荣儿。”在范说，然后他挂断了电话。

朴珍荣一头搁上桌子，他闭起眼睛开始脑内远在一天半后的派对上应该穿什么。这事大概会搞砸的，毕竟大部分Mark办的派对总是以悲剧收尾。讲真，Mark的乱糟糟派对甚至总是在开始之后才有了主题，比如：那个“泡菜坛の人”，就是有个人试图把脚卡进满满一罐泡菜坛子里；“扫帚柄切除术”（注：对应脑叶白质切除术，以前的一种精神外科手术，主要是用类似于冰锥的锥子从眼眶插进脑子里【。破坏相应神经），Mark的一个朋友用扫把帚戳到了自己的眼睛，结果木头裂了，他被紧急送往医院；还有，最有名的“绝地归来”（注：《星球大战6：绝地归来》）。那场派对有很多相当精彩的事件，但其中最臭名昭著的是有个倒霉孩子在派对里最后全副武装上了绝地武士套装，还试图给所有醉酒人士洗脑原力是真实存在的。直到今天都没人知道那孩子是谁，从哪来，到哪去，或者他是怎么混进Mark和在范的屋子的。

朴珍荣还没能把盘子里的晚餐吃完，他的铃声就又响了。他接起电话，在范的声音已经传了过来。“不，我知道，我现在就问他好吗——嗨？珍荣儿？”

“你今天还没折磨够我吗？”

“没，”在范答得干净利落，诚实恳切。

珍荣翻了个白眼。“又怎么了？”

“你还记得你那件带着诡异红色图案，肩膀上有黄色补丁的那件绿毛衣吗？”

“怎么了？”

“这是个圣诞丑毛衣派对，我忘了告诉你。你一定得穿那个。”

珍荣瞬间感觉被侮辱了。不仅仅是因为那件毛衣是他所有衣服里最贵的（Burberry可不便宜，但他去年冬天努力工作拿了点奖金，他有充分的理由买件酷酷的毛衣犒劳自己，哼），而且问题在于它一点也不丑。“你也说得出口。那件和丑根本不沾边。”

在范明显一惊。“它不丑？”

“我讨厌你，你知道这事吗？”

“你肯定知道，”在范说。“记得穿啊。”然后他又挂断了电话。

如果Mark不杀在范，那么珍荣就得着手找找还有什么其他方法了。

~*~*~

前脚刚进派对，后脚珍荣就想出去了。

派对从来都不是他的场子，算上高中也不是。即便是有在范这种在高中和大学里几乎每个周末都开派对但最后也没走上歪门邪道的人，但和大部分同龄人相比，朴珍荣的画风总是更偏向学术一点。珍荣挺佩服他这一点的——如果非要说的话，在范本身就是一股不可忽视的力量。但珍荣总是更害羞和拘谨一点，如果不是足够大胆或者他已经看厌了一直在眼前晃悠的林在范的蠢脸，他是不会随便接受什么新朋友的。他有些其他的朋友，但是除了在范和Mark之外，他对人真没有那么大的热情。倒不是说他不喜欢人群，因为他是喜欢的——他只是感觉太——与众不同。

就像在范要求的那样，珍荣穿着那件毛衣来了，即便他还是对在范觉得他的毛衣很丑这件事感到有点不痛快。在他关上身后公寓的大门之前就有人往他手里塞了杯喝的，他下意识的呷了一口。这杯劲太大了，尝起来像是某种可怕的浆果味伏特加和少量雪碧的混合物，不过这倒给了他一点希望，酒劲越大，这个夜晚就会结束得越快。又拿了一杯酒水，他穿过聚集在客厅里的一小群人，走向他在派对里通常会站的靠墙的位置，一边找着林在范。Mark曾经有几次取笑过朴珍荣来派对只是为了当摆设，结果被后者在手臂上打了一巴掌。但是，珍荣也不能说自己完全不同意这个说法：他交不到很多朋友的原因可能就是他并不和人接触。

十分钟过去了，他又喝下了一杯，但是还是没有见到在范，于是他决定找个人说话。酒好像有点烈，他已经能感觉到脸上有点发热了，但是喝一点这种被在范称作“液体勇气”的东西已经足够让珍荣能扫过派对上的人群看看独自站着的人，或者听到他说喜欢变色龙时不会觉得他疯了的那种人。他的视线终于落在一个有着红头发，瘦高个字的男孩身上，他一身衣服穿得简直可怕，包括一件并不合身，而是松松垮垮垂到他屁股那块的亮色毛衣。他正在和几个人讲话，其中一个珍荣认识，是Mark的朋友荣宰。这给了他一点自信，于是他害羞的笑着走进那一小圈人中去。

“嗨，”他说，小幅度挥挥手，“荣宰。”

荣宰看上去特别高兴。“嗨珍荣！好久不见，在范跟我说他不知道你来了没有。看见你真高兴。”

听到荣宰提起在范，珍荣放松了一些。这个，至少，是个安全的话题。“他只是戏多。他知道我要来的。”

突然间，一只熟悉的胳膊搂住了他的肩膀，体重突然压上来，这让他向前趔趄了好几步才勉强站住，没有倒在周围人的身上。脖子被手臂圈住，停在锁骨附近的手里正握着一杯几乎是全满的酒精饮料，摇摇晃晃的，和珍荣昂贵的毛衣间的距离近到让人不安。珍荣默默的把在范手里的杯子取下来，祈祷对方没注意到。并未察觉，在范在他耳边大声说着，“错。你从来没说过你要来。所以我怎么会知道？”

在范朝他越靠越近，珍荣翻了个白眼又亲昵的拍拍他的手背，径直站起来。“你知道我要来。你只是为自己博取同情罢了。” 

在范看上去生气了，这个让其他人笑了起来。“那我成功了吗？”

荣宰摇摇头。“完全没有。”

在范相当富有戏剧性的叹了口气，离开转而去找派对上的另一小群人了。

珍荣心里长出一根名叫嫉妒的恶毒的刺，在范怎么就能够那么轻易的和人聊上，即便谈话对象是第一次见面的完全不认识的人。

珍荣旁边的背带裤男孩戳了戳他的手臂，他转过身去，发现是Bambam，Mark在泰国学习时认识的好朋友之一。“在范和Mark都没告诉我们你已经有男朋友了。”

珍荣一口吐出刚才从在范手里悄悄偷来的酒。睁大眼睛，嘴巴张开。“什么？”他混乱到压根没意识到Bambam似乎已经知道他是谁了。

Bambam扬扬头，示意珍荣应该朝那个方向看看。“你和那个家伙穿着情侣装。真可爱！我也希望有个女朋友能和我做这个就好了。”

珍荣慢慢的转过身去，观察这间Mark和在范的小客厅里所有人的脸，想看看有没有他认识的人。没有，但是——在那边，通向阳台的玻璃滑门那里站着一个看上去和他年纪差不多的男孩。看上去特别自在有活力，惊人的有生机。珍荣能看见他的眼睛里闪着光，穿过整个公寓走向厨房。他眯起眼睛，珍荣的视线从男孩脑袋上近乎白色的头发移到他的毛衣上。毫无疑问，和珍荣现在身上穿的这件一模一样。看看两边肩膀上的黄色补丁！那男孩笑得特别灿烂，好像如果不停下来嘴真能咧开一样。Bambam从背后轻推了他一把，珍荣才终于转过来。穿着那件毛衣的男孩尖笑着穿过室内，脸上因为愉悦的表情而莫名英俊。

“那个家伙？”珍荣问，侧着身子用肩膀指向那个人。“我压根不认识他。”

“但是他很可爱，不是吗？”

是啊。“我不知道，我看不太清楚。”

荣宰靠过来，疑惑的踮起脚越过几个脑袋去看人。找到对方时，他的眼神突然亮起来。“噢！那是Jackson。我知道他！他如果知道有人穿了一样的毛衣肯定特别激动。我这就叫他过来——”

珍荣开始抗拒。“噢，不用了。没事你不用叫他——”他又听到男孩的笑声了，那声音让珍荣的心跳得更快了一点，他讨厌这个。那个男孩，Jackson，真是无可救药的帅气，但是珍荣才没有准备在派对上和人聊天。

荣宰拨开他。“没事，Jakcson会喜欢这个——”

“不用，真的，没事，你不需要。我从来没见过他。”珍荣说，现在他开始有点冒汗了。

然后，荣宰用手捂住了他的嘴，压过室内低低的交谈声和轻柔的圣诞风味爵士乐，冲着客厅那头大喊。“JACKSON！”

阵容绝望的闭上眼睛。噢，神呐。

“Jackson！”荣宰又喊了一声，珍荣睁开眼睛，看见荣宰正指着他。没顶的恐慌感让他艰难的与拍掉崔荣宰的手的念头作着斗争。“珍荣穿了和你一样的毛衣！”

噢天呐。为什么。为什么是我？为什么为什么为什么为什么……

他沉默的祈祷恶魔能在地面张开裂缝，吞没他，让他直接坠落至无法应答的地狱的深度。但不过一下子，Jackson已经窜过来了，跟卡通片里似的在他们前面一个刹车般的停顿。他闪闪发亮的，黑色的眼睛立即看向珍荣，在注意到他身上的毛衣之后，整个画面瞬间阳光普照起来。他的整张面孔绽开一个大大的笑容，一只手心不在焉的拨弄着搭在额前的白色头发。“噢天呐，你有一件和我的一模一样的毛衣！太奇妙了！”

珍荣觉得自己的内心正在垂死挣扎。他已经大学毕业三年了，但一旦碰上有什么迷人的人站在他面前真真切切的开口说话，他唯一能想起来的事情就是“我是个会计师”和“我喜欢变色龙”。一般这两个回答都是在没人问他的情况下说出来的。在他试着回应之前，Jackson朝他笑了，这次看上去冷静了一点。“你在哪里买的？”

好，这个我能回答。这问题我已经回答无数次了。“我在Burberry买的。去年我拿了一大笔工作奖金，决定给自己买点好东西，所以我就到处逛了逛，然后——”他一只手抚平着胸口的毛衣，在抬起头时正好对上了Jackson的视线，Jackson看他的眼神像在看一只昏昏欲睡的小动物。这让珍荣觉得自己脸颊热热的，他捂着嘴不自然的咳了两声。“啊，抱歉。你没必要听这些其他乱七八糟的东西。”

“我不在乎。”Jackson说，脸上的笑意加深了，珍荣觉得自己的心脏抽了一下。这笑脸看起来真诚又温暖。珍荣知道这是酒精的作用，让他想被Jackson 的笑容像毯子一样紧紧裹住。“你叫什么名字？”

“珍荣。”他说，有点不自然的伸出手。Jackson握住了，他宽厚的手掌包住稍微小一点的珍荣的。他的皮肤很温暖，又比他碰过的所有女孩的手更加柔软。等他察觉到自己的想法时，心里有一小块地方几乎要自我呼喊着死去了。“你一定是Jackson。”

“只此一家的，”Jackson说，摆出一个有点滑稽的姿势，珍荣大笑起来。此时Jackson脸上骄傲的表情看上去漂亮极了。他的韩语有一点口音，这让朴珍荣忍不住去问他是从哪儿来的，又同时为自己的直白感到抱歉。“实际上，我来自香港。”Jackson说，珍荣又被这事实迷倒了。倒不是说他长这么大从来没碰见过中国人，而是他从来没有遇见过一个“Jackson”。他们才刚刚见面，但是朴珍荣已经做好了听他讲任何一切事情的准备了。“我以前参加过奥运会，击剑项目。”

“太厉害了！”珍荣说，霎时间不是滋味的希望自己也有有趣的事情能拿出来说就好了，而不是“我一个人住，而且我真的很喜欢会变色的蜥蜴。”

“珍荣，如果你觉得这话过分了我提前说个抱歉，但是你真的超级帅。你知道有人因为这毛衣以为我们是一对吗？不觉得很神奇吗？！”跟在这句话后面的是一声响亮的高调子的笑声。如果你要朴珍荣闭上眼睛，让他猜猜此时房间里是有一只鸡在叫还是Jackson的笑声，他也很难分辨出来。对方的称赞让他从脖子红到耳朵根，他尽力避免去回应这话。朴珍荣也不知道这种情况下说“妙极了”是不是一个正确的答案，但他确定在这里该说点什么。Jackson只是一直看着他，深色的眼睛很温柔，这让珍荣想去吻他。这个念头吓了他自己一大跳——珍荣几乎不了解Jackson，他对他的了解不过是他是中国人，他参加过奥运会，很明显在Burberry买过东西，笑的时候很可爱，以及他看珍荣的眼神就像看一只学走路的小奶狗在努力跳上桌面，但是珍荣想吻他。非常。

他试着扫开这个念头。“是，是啊。在范米觉得这衣服是件很丑的圣诞毛衣。”

Jackson翻了个白眼，嘴角勾起一个微笑，粉色的嘴唇看上去比他的手还要柔软。珍荣移开视线看向脖子，Jackson在吞咽时喉结上下滑动，他发现这也是个糟糕的主意。“在范在刚上大学那会总是穿着同一件浅蓝色夹克，拉链一直拉到眉毛，所以我不觉得他的时尚观点有多少分量。”

朴珍荣笑了。“小心，”他说，嘴比脑子的速度快得多，“如果你继续取笑在范，我可能会爱上你。”

直到脱口而出，他才意识到自己说了什么，他想去世。话说出口后迎来一场漫长的停顿，Jackson震惊的脸上的那双眼睛看上去一片空白。如果不是现在已经尴尬到这种程度，他估计得说点什么没头没脑的话然后走掉。Jackson一直看着他，看着他，还看着他，直到珍荣觉得自己可能要尖叫了。他呼出一个可怕的尴尬笑声，但在他来得及道歉之前，Jackson已经先打了个招呼说“我马上回来”，然后消失在人民群众的汪洋大海之中。

叹了口气，朴珍荣整个人都颓下来。他（相当）后知后觉的意识到其他人全都离开厨房边的小饭厅跑去别的地方了，把这位置单独留给他们两。他和Jackson聊的太投入了，压根没察觉这个，这点让他感觉更差了。他只能根据皮肤散发的热度想象自己的脸有多红，朴珍荣挫败的闭上眼睛。他们没聊多久，但珍荣至少那时觉得对话是朝着一个好的方向去的，他甚至有可能在离开时手机里已经存上了Jackson的号码。但当然了，紧张感取得了压倒性胜利，让他冒出些荒唐话，轻易吓走了在他亲眼见过的人里长得最好看的家伙，而那个家伙还刚好有兴趣和他——一个孤独的政府银行职员和怪异的蜥蜴爱好者，聊聊天。又叹了一口气，珍荣喝了一小口手中的酒，肩膀抵在墙上，试图重新找回状态，回到派对的氛围中去。鉴于刚才说了那么诡异的话，他们还穿着同样的衣服这件事现在看起来更尴尬了，而且说不定有人还会继续对他们说些什么——

有什么东西扫着他的额头，痒到足以使他睁开眼睛，然后他愣住了。

Jackson正站在他面前，脸上微微发红，这次看上去有点不好意思。珍荣的心都要跳出来了，心脏狂乱的敲击胸腔，让他怀疑自己会不会晕过去。Jackson两手插在口袋里，歪着头，金色的刘海理得好好的，服帖的压在绑在额头上的发带下面，看上去可爱到不可思议。什么东西又挠了挠他的额头，珍荣抬起手拨开，摸到几片假叶子拂过指尖。他疑惑的仰头，一小束槲寄生正悬在他头顶上方，叶片在空中轻轻摆动，再次触着他的额前。他顺着捆住它们的铁丝看过去，最后落在Jackson樱桃红色的发带上 

Jackson绑着一条发带。发带上有一根铁丝。铁丝的一头挂着槲寄生。Jackson顶着一丛槲寄生。在他头上？

“这是——”

“珍荣。”Jackson说，他的声音比刚才交谈时低沉一些，听起来像耳边的蜜糖，让他吞咽困难。“你知道关于槲寄生的说法，对吧？”

他点点头，一时说不出话。Jackson向前走了几步，直到他们的脸之间只剩不过几英尺的距离。Jackson的呼吸扫过珍荣的嘴唇，闻起来隐约有酒精的味道，和一些类似于樱桃的，更甜蜜的气息。朴珍荣能感觉到自己手臂和腿上激起的鸡皮疙瘩，他艰难的吞咽着，清清嗓子。“是。”

“所以，那么——”Jackson脸上的红晕更明显了一点，这让珍荣想像对待小动物一样去挤挤他的双颊。“那么，我能吻你吗？”

这一次，朴珍荣立即找回了他的声音，“好。”这个字吐出来的方式很轻，又有些气短，但并没有别人能说些什么。

Jackson毫不迟疑的凑过来。他比珍荣矮一点，只有一点点，嘴唇准确无误的找到了朴珍荣的。一开始，Jackson只是和他轻柔的厮磨唇瓣，试探着，在察觉到对方的并无反抗时，更肯定的用上一点力气贴过去。接吻的时候，朴珍荣情不自禁的闭上眼睛，对方的一只手捧住他的脸颊。朴珍荣很好奇，Jackson的唇瓣竟和他的手心一样柔软，在吻加深时，他们的嘴唇又是如此契合。Jackson轻轻舔过唇缝，朴珍荣顺从的张开嘴接纳了他，对方舌尖的温度让他的小腹升起一股热流。他一只手握成拳头，攥着Jackson的毛衣把人拉近，直到两人终于像拼图一样契合的贴在一起。朴珍荣不知道有没有在看，但是他不在乎：他只想Jackson可以一直一直亲吻他，他的嘴巴如此甜蜜温暖，天生知道如何引导珍荣全身心的沉浸在这个吻里。朴珍荣感觉到此生从未体验过的满溢的安定和暖意。

Jackson拉开一点距离，鼻尖擦着珍荣的脸，淡淡亲吻他的嘴角。在他耳边，Jackson悄声说，“给我你的号码然后我们离开这里，怎么样？”

朴珍荣点点头，他们在Jackson发带上飘摇的槲寄生叶子下再次交换了一个甜甜的吻。他想知道，不知道在范和Mark是否允许让他来为这场派对取名，就叫“本世纪最佳派对”。

-FIN-


End file.
